Mencintaimu, Selamanya Tak Bisa Kuungkapkan
by Matahari Tengah Malam
Summary: Everything he does, even the single craziest things of it blinds me. [TeacherxStudent AU. Irvine Smith x Rivaille Ackerman (R18)]. WARNINGS INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1 Black and Blue

**_(DISCLAIMER: Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Isayama Hajime-sensei. Semua karakter hanya dipinjam untuk bersenang-senang. Tidak ada maksud lain.)_**

**_(WARNINGS: Alur maju mundur. Typo(s). Kejanggalan lainnya. Yang paling penting ini kisah cinta antara guru dan murid yang berbumbu malexmale dan adult themes (YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED). TIDAK SUKA JANGAN BACA! Yang tertarik, monggo!)_**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Black and Blue_

_(first published at AO3, November 2 2019, ch. 2 DROPPED)_

* * *

_'Rivaille… Terima kasih…'_

Adalah kata-kata yang—selalu—Rivaille ingat setelah terbangun dari tidurnya.

Kali ini bunyi guntur yang membangunkannya—bukan lagi suara dan sentuhan sang kekasih.

Rivaille Ackerman menatap pria berambut pirang yang tengah berbaring di sebelahnya, Irvine Smith—orang terpenting dalam hidupnya yang juga adalah kekasih abadinya.

Irvine masih tertidur pulas. Wajahnya terlihat damai.

Rivaille meletakkan ujung jari telunjuknya tepat di bawah hidung milik pria di sebelahnya, untuk merasakan hembusan nafasnya—hal yang tidak hentinya dia lakukan saat terbangun.

Nafas Irvine berbunyi pelan. Dadanya naik turun beraturan. Dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Irvine Smith tidak berubah, tetap penuh dengan misteri seperti saat mereka pertama bertemu dahulu.

"Masa-masa indah dulu… Aku ragu kau masih mengingatnya, _Sensei_..."

Sepuluh tahun lalu, saat Rivaille resmi menjadi murid di SMA Swasta Shiganshina, saat itulah mereka bertemu. Rivaille cukup populer tapi tidak ingin mempunyai teman karena masa lalunya yang suram. Berbeda dengan gurunya yang juga popular bukan hanya karena ketampanan tetapi karena kepribadiaannya yang bisa akrab dengan siapa saja.

Mereka akrab karena suka membaca dan lebih suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan.

Rivaille ingat betul saat Irvine mengajaknya berkencan di perpustakaan, saat dia tanpa sengaja menghajar Irvine, saat mereka bisa jujur dengan perasaan masing-masing, dan saat mereka melakukan segala sesuatu bersama.

Rivaille tidak mungkin melupakan semua itu.

Yang kini hanya tinggal kenangan.

Butiran-butiran air hujan yang jatuh mengenai jendela memudarkan lamunannya. Alam sadarnya dikuasai oleh mantan gurunya sampai lupa waktu terus berjalan.

"Aku akan buatkan makanan favoritmu. Pastikan kau memakannya sampai habis." Bisik Rivaille di telinga Irvine kemudian mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibirnya. Bibir itu juga masih selembut dulu, Rivaille juga tidak mungkin lupa kelembutannya.

Satu kecupan lagi. Lebih lama dari sebelumnya.

Irvine tidak merespon. Masih dengan posisi tidur yang sama.

Rivaille menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya. Dia menahan tangisannya dalam diam, lalu tersenyum—penuh paksaan dan arti tersirat—sambil menggoyang pelan tubuh pria dalam dekapannya yang tidak pernah bergerak lagi.

_"Sensei,_ buka matamu…"

* * *

**_(February 1 2020, Reuploaded.)_**


	2. Chapter 2 The Beginning

**_Chapter 2: The Beginning_**

**_(first published at AO3, November 4 2019)_**

* * *

Di ruang perpustakaan yang sepi, saat jam makan siang,

"_Sir_, selamat siang! Maaf mengganggu!"

Rivaille yang memasuki ruangan, sambil menyapa, berjalan menuju _reference services desk_ di tengah ruangan untuk meletakkan satu buku tebal berlabel 'Sherlock Holmes' di atas meja tersebut.

"Aku kemari untuk mengembalikan ini! Terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya!"

Irvine—sang pemilik buku yang saat itu menjaga perpustakaan—hanya tersenyum tipis kemudian mengambil buku tersebut untuk dimasukkan ke dalam laci meja. "Aku terkejut kau bisa menyelesaikannya secepat ini! Kurang dari satu minggu?"

"Ya... karena..." Rivaille yang sedang menjawab berhenti sejenak, "...Aku sudah lama menginginkan buku ini..." Dia melanjutkan dalam hati, _'Dan selalu penasaran kelanjutan ceritanya tapi selalu tak punya waktu untuk mampir ke toko buku.'_

Remaja bertubuh mungil itu melanjutkan lagi dengan suara, "Yang terpenting _Sir_ sudah meminjamkannya. Terima kasih!"

"_No_ _problem_!" Irvine menjawab sambil mengulum senyuman lain seraya membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang sedikit miring. "Jadi bagian mana yang jadi bagian favoritmu? Ah, mulai saja dari bagian satu!"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu membuat Rivaille langsung menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan meja gurunya. Sepertinya pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya akan jadi menarik. "Bagian favoritku saat—"

—Tentu saja saat membahas hobi atau kegemaran akan memakan waktu yang lama. Rivaille belum pernah merasa 'sehidup' ini, apalagi dengan seseorang yang memiliki hobi yang sama. Nyatanya dia tidak pernah punya teman dekat selama hidupnya. —

—Mereka memang baru akrab empat bulan semenjak Rivaille menyukai mata pelajaran bahasa inggris yang diasuh gurunya. Terkadang mereka bertanya-jawab dan bertukar pikiran saat pelajaran berlangsung ataupun jika ada yang tidak dia pahami, biasanya sehabis jam pelajaran, bersama teman sekelasnya menemui guru mereka untuk bertanya.—

—Irvine Smith yang _multi-talent_, yang sudah hampir delapan tahun mengajar di sekolahnya, selain mempunyai hobi yang sama, juga mempunyai selera _fashion_ yang enak dilihat. Selalu terlihat menawan dengan kemeja lengan panjang _slim-fit_ berlapis jas. Apalagi pembawaan diri yang bisa akrab dengan siapa saja, tak heran banyak _secret admirer_-nya, termasuk Rivaille.—

Rivaille malah tidak fokus pada percakapan mereka, terlebih saat Irvine yang mulai bicara. Dia fokus pada wajah sang guru. Memperhatikan mulai dari helaian pirang yang jatuh terurai yang terlihat begitu lembut jika disentuh. _'Berapa banyak shampoo yang dia pakai? Rambutnya terlihat lembut__dan tebal sekali!'_

Turun ke dahi. _'Ada sedikit kerutan di dahinya.'_

Turun lagi ke alis mata yang terbilang _cukup_ tebal itu._ 'Aku bertaruh dia bercukur tiap hari!'_

Turun ke kedua bola mata. _'Walaupun terhalang kacamata minusnya, garis matanya tetap terlihat tegas. Mata birunya juga berbeda dengan yang selama ini kulihat. Memang seperti warna langit cerah berawan tapi ada __sesuatu yang membedakannya__.'_

Turun ke hidung dan bibir Irvine yang sedang bergerak. _'Garis hidungnya yang runcing... Dan bibirnya, bukan warna pemerah bibir.'_

Turun lagi ke dagu dan leher. _'Sungguh tidak adil! Dia pasti dijuluki Mr. Perfect sedari kecilnya!'_

Rivaille Ackerman merasa iri dengan 'kesempurnaan' wajah Irvine Smith.

Tidak puas hanya memperhatikan wajah gurunya, pandangannya dia jatuhkan pada jari-jari Irvine. _'Bahkan jari tangannya juga sangat lenti__k!__'_

Dan naik kembali ke pipi. Rupanya ada sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatiannya. _'Dibanding semua itu, aku ingin menyentuh pipinya__!__ Aku belum pernah__melihat orang dengan tulang pipi seindah miliknya__!__ Begitu tegas__!__ Aku ragu apa dia—'_

"—vaille! Rivaille! RIVAILLE!"

Suara Irvine yang lebih seperti teriakkan membuat Rivaille tersadar saat namanya dipanggil entah yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Kau mendengarku? Apa ada sesuatu di pipiku?"

"...Tidak... Maaf..." Buru-buru mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali yang terasa kering, dalam hati dia bertanya, '_Gawat! __Sudah berapa lama aku m__emelototinya__? Dia pasti menyadarinya! Apa yang dibicarakannya dari tadi__?_

Sambil berusaha mencari alasan agar gurunya tidak curiga ia tengah ditatap begitu intens, satu alasan muncul. "_Sir_, rambutmu... sedikit berantakan..." Diyakinkannya gurunya itu.

"_Oh, __thanks!_" Irvine terlihat 'percaya percaya saja'. Disisirnya helaian pirangnya dengan jari. "Bagaimana? Sudah rapi?"

Beruntung alasannya dipercaya. Rivaille bernafas lega. Setelahnya remaja itu berniat membantu tapi gerakan tangannya terhenti. Tentu tidak sopan menyentuh kepala orang yang lebih tua, apalagi orang itu adalah gurumu sendiri. Rivaille hanya menunjuk ke bagian rambut _Mr_. Smith muda yang 'belum' rapi—walaupun menurut orang lain atau mungkin menurut Irvine sendiri sudah lebih-dari-rapi. Rivaille Ackerman seorang _cleanfreak_, bersih-rapi-indah-harum-**semua** yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan kebersihan adalah nomor satu baginya. Dan sifat _cleanfreak_-nya jadi muncul saat ini.

"Sudah?" Irvine bertanya memastikan setelah dirasanya rambutnya sudah rapi.

Rivaille menggeleng. Kali ini dia mencoba memberanikan diri. "Maaf _Sir_, bolehkah?"

Irvine yang tahu maksud pertanyaan muridnya mengangguk pasti. "Tentu!"

"Permisi!" Rivaille perlahan beranjak bangun dan berganti menyisir helaian pirang yang menurutnya _berantakkan_ itu. _'Lembut memang...'_

Yang malah membuatnya terbawa suasana. Bukannya merapikan, malah mengacak-acak rambut gurunya. _'Aku ingin tahu seperti apa wajahnya saat rambutnya acak-acakan. Juga wajahnya saat__poninya turun.__'_

Irvine sendiri entah mengapa membiarkan murid tidak tahu sopan santun itu memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Sang gurupun menutup mata dan menyandarkan wajahnya pada tangan Rivaille yang tanpa sengaja menyentuh pipinya saat rambutnya diacak-acak.

Rivaille baru menyadari perbuatannya sedetik setelah wajah Irvine menyentuh tangannya. Alih-alih berhenti, Rivaille dalam sekejap bergerak memeluk _Sir Smith_. Dagunya dia sandarkan di atas kepala pirang itu sambil menghirup aroma yang menguar dari sana, sementara wajah Irvine bersandar pada dadanya. _'Kau seperti minta dipeluk! Aku tidak ingin melebih-lebihkannya, tapi Sir, apa kau juga berwajah begini dengan orang lain?'_

Detik selanjutnya, dirasanya tangan orang yang lebih tua darinya itu melingkar di pinggulnya.

Waktu seperti berhenti saat mereka berpelukan. Seolah mereka tidak pernah diizinkan untuk peduli akan dunia sekitar. Dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Ada sesuatu dari dalam diri Irvine Smith yang menjeratnya, Rivaille tidak tahu apa itu, yang dia tahu dia sudah terperangkap. Masuk ke dalam lubang yang tidak terlihat dasarnya.

Tapi momen indah mereka harus dihentikan karena bel tanda pelajaran selanjutnya telah berbunyi.

Rivaille menoleh ke samping, melirik jam dinding. Berusaha keras untuk tidak bolos_—_lagi_—_agar tidak terkena masalah lain.

Dia masih ingin bersama orang ini. Tidak ingin berpisah. Tapi…

'_Cih!'_

Setelah hatinya sudah dimantapkan—walaupun kakinya berat untuk pergi—dia berbisik, sambil melepas pelukannya. "...Aku harus masuk kelas... Sampai nanti, _Sir_..."

Saat ingin melangkah menjauh, lengannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh Irvine. Kaget, Rivaille menoleh. Sang guru melepaskan kacamata dan menatapnya—tatapan yang belum pernah Rivaille lihat sebelumnya, juga tatapan yang belum pernah orang lain berikan padanya.

Rivaille Ackerman tidak sanggup mengartikan tatapan mata itu. Satu kalimat yang dia tahu betul, _those eyes are the window to the soul_. Ungkapan 'mata sebagai jendela jiwa' ternyata bukan mitos belaka.

"...Irvine...?"

"Rivaille... _would you go out with me_?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seminggu berlalu sejak _confession Sir_ Irvine.

Rivaille tidak memberi jawaban, juga tidak menghindar.

Begitu pula Irvine.

Terkadang mereka berpapasan di kantin, di halaman sekolah, di jalan pulang, hanya saling menyapa sambil berbalas tersenyum, sewajar-wajarnya hubungan guru dan murid.

Mereka masih bertemu di perpustakaan, selalu dan sebatas menyapa dan membaca bersama di tempat duduk yang berbeda.

Dari kejauhan, Rivaille terus menatap gurunya. Saat ini sang guru tengah membuat materi kelas. Tapi saat gurunya menoleh, Rivaille cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya.

'_Hampir saja…'_

Rivaille juga tidak berhenti menatap gurunya saat beliau mengerjakan laporan harian sepulang sekolah. Dalam diam dia berharap Irvine akan menemuinya untuk bicara.

Waktu terus berlalu.

Hari demi hari, Irvine tetap tidak memberi isyarat atau tanda apa-apa.

Seminggu sudah Rivaille menantikan semua itu tapi tidak pernah didapatkannya.

Tahu-tahu kekhawatirannya berubah menjadi kekesalan.

'_Cih! Orang itu... Apa dia serius?'_

Di tempatnya duduk, dia mengumpat dalam hati.

Ujian tengah semester kurang dari seminggu lagi tapi pengakuan dan perlakuan guru _stoic_ ini malah membuatnya gagal fokus untuk belajar.

'_Atau mungkin dia hanya ingin mengujiku? Kenapa dia tidak menemuiku dan menjelaskan semuanya? Idiot teacher!'_

Mendapati pria pirang itu tetap mengetik dan tidak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar membuat Rivaille semakin kesal dan sesegera mungkin bangun dari tempatnya duduk untuk berpindah tempat.

Untunglah salah satu tempat favoritnya belum diambil. Tempat duduk barisan kedua dekat sudut ruangan di bawah deretan jendela.

—Bayangan Irvine Smith dengan sangat jelas terpantul di sana, saat memandang ke arah jendela. Tidak perlu cemas karena Irvine tidak mungkin menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang ditatap. Itulah alasan mengapa Rivaille suka duduk di sana.—

Yang justru dari tempatnya duduk saat ini membuatnya bengong menatap _Sir_-nya, bukan lagi fokus pada buku bacaannya. Kekesalannya juga hilang. _'Sepertinya aku memang benar-benar menyukai orang itu… Irvine… Apa yang dia pikirkan tentangku? Kami berdua sama-sama laki-laki dan aku masih bocah. Apa dia tidak keberatan dengan semua itu?'_

* * *

**(_February 29 2020, Reuploaded._)**


End file.
